A New Beginning
by RinRin95
Summary: Tea is kidnapped and sold to the Pharoh. She is assigned to be the keeper of one of the sons Yugi but will Atem get through to her dark past and help her get through it all...
1. Chapter 1

She hated it. Being locked up and thrown in one of these cages. The mettle and rusty bars scraped into her skin as the wagon moved through the crowded streets. She had been caught, but at least her brothers were safe from harm. She sighed. Her only family was her brothers and she cared for them with all her heart. 

The wagon came to a stop and she was shoved to the ground by her captor. He laughed as she glared at the man who ridiculed her. He walked up to her and smacked her hard across the face which would most defiantly leave a bruise. She wouldn't give him her tears though she had been taught at an early age not to cry, no matter what happened.

He picked her up by the ripped and dirty shirt she wore and tossed her with a flick of his wrist into the pile of other slaves. A carriage made for a god rode down the dusty streets as she peeked up. She gasped as it stopped in front of the slaves and a great big man known as the pharaoh stepped out. She squeezed herself in the back of all of the slaves as she tried to think of a way to not get picked.

She reached the back when she was grabbed hard by some-one. She turned to see a big man had hold of both arms as she started to struggle he gripped tighter. She didn't cry out. So he squeezed harder. She kicked her foot back and he was sprawled out on the floor holding his crotch. She smiled at her work before looking up to see she had an audience. Then she sighed her captor was on his way up with a mean look on his face. 

He grabbed her by her arms 'man everyone wants to grab my arms today, lucky me' she thought sarcastically. As he went to punish her by dragging her off the stage he stopped at the sound of a booming voice. They both turned to see the Pharaoh staring at them. The captor gulped. "Sir this should only be a second. I will have some one show you the girls." "Come here." He was looking at her but she didn't realize that till she was shoved forward by her captor who she know named 'Grip' she walked forward to the pharaoh very slowly until she was screamed at by Grip to hurry up. 

She sighed, lifted up her crouched shoulders, straightened her back and quickened her pace. She stopped dead in front of the Pharaoh before bowing with such grace she looked to be a princess. Except for the messed up hair, rags known as clothes and the fact that she smelled as if she hadn't bathed in months. He patted her on the head softly and walked away. She stared at him strangely. That's when he turned walked back over to her and whispered something in her ear. 

She whispered back and that's when people were starting to get interested. At last she sighed before walking toward the carriage and was lifted up by the horse man into it. She gasped as he smiled tenderly at her and gave into a little smile before it vanished, and she was back to her serene look. A few minutes past and she was joined by the pharaoh and another younger looking man. "May I ask your name, miss?" She almost fell off the chair by the formal question.

"T-Tea" she whispered. The Pharaoh smiled before turning to the younger man. "This is my son Atem." She nodded before turning back to the Pharaoh and enduring silence. "What were you two talking about back there?" Atem questioned not taking his eyes off Tea. "Nothing special" she replied, starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

He grinned and her stomach felt like butterflies were in there, but she had no idea why. She looked up at the Pharaoh as if asking assistance. The Pharaoh only chuckled before looking at the confused look on his sons face. "Tea you will be assisting my younger son Yugi, is that ok?" "Oh, yes Mr. Pharaoh Sir." He laughed. He's actually only an hour younger than Atem." 

She looked out the window toward the grass and plains remembering full and well how her and her brothers used to do that and sighed. She missed them so much. She sighed and put her head back falling to sleep. As she slept her head softly moved to the pharaoh's shoulder and he looked at his son and smiled tenderly.

His son was smiling toward the brown head brown eyes beauty. Her peaceful dream had turned into a night mare as she started struggling in her sleep and was shook awake. She looked to see Atem looking at her as if he cared. What was she thinking he wouldn't care about her? "Are you ok Tea?" whispered Atem. That's when she noticed she wasn't in the carriage she was in a bed in a pink and light blue room. It was dark outside she could tell because the windows were dark. 

"Where am I?" She asked as she lifted herself off the bed and shrugged the covers off her shoulders. "You're in the palace, in your room and in your bed. She smiled so fast you wouldn't even want to blink or you would miss it. She was back to her serene face. "Thank you Atem sir." He smiled before walking toward the door and shutting of the lights. She sighed before falling back into a deep sleep. He smiled as he shut the door and stared toward his room.

She woke up early the next morning and saw her uniform on the end of her bed. She put on the pink and blue dress and apron and walked down the stairs. That's when she walked into a girl with a green and red uniform. "You must be Tea" she nodded. "I've been assigned to show you around then I will take you to Yugi. The bubbly girl started her tour as Tea tried to remember everything. 

Finally she was taken to Yugi. She opened the door to his room to see it still dark. She walked over to the window opening the blinds. She then walked toward the bed to see a sleepy eyed boy that looked around 12 open his eyes. He stood up and looked like as hyper as a 7 year old boy with his big eyes shining bright. "You must be Tea, Hi I'm Yugi, do you want to play hide and go seek?" She giggled lightly as she started making the bed. 

She looked over to his face pink she giggled before asking her question that she new he was thinking. "If it helps I have 6 brothers and have seen every one of them change in front of me. I'll just say you're my 7th brother. Is that ok?" He smiled. I've never had a sister cool." She laughed and finished making the bed as he changed into his royal fancy clothes. "You know who you would make a good couple with." He smiled "Who?" "I know a little girl around your age but she's so sweet. You would love her." He smiled. "Come on we have to go down stares."

She laughed as grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the stairs. The stopped at the dining room to have everyone staring at her; she was back to serene again. She walked with Yugi to his seat and pulled out his chair for him. He smiled before whispering some thing in her ear and she giggled catching everyone's attention. 

She walked toward one of the serving maids and told her. The maid nodded and walked toward Yugi giving him more food then usual. "Sis" he called out. Everyone turned to look at Tea. "Yes" "Thank you." She smiled. I will be cleaning your room ok" he nodded and went back to eating. 

The pharaoh turned toward his son "sis?" "Yep, she's my big sister. Everyone stopped asking questions, but Atem was smiling for the first time all during breakfast. 'Sis' he thought before laughing in his head… 

To be continued…


	2. Sleepy time

"AHHH" She screamed as she bolted up in bed, sweat dripping of her head, and gripping tightly to the silk covers

"AHHH" She screamed as she bolted up in bed, sweat dripping of her head, and gripping tightly to the silk covers. Atem rushed in the room to see her crying and sobbing lightly. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Tea are you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice. 

The sound of his voice woke her up from her trance as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped out of bed bowing low. He gave her a frown before replying "You don't have to act so formal when it's just you and me" She nodded and smiled brightly at him. He smiled back. "You and Yugi got along pretty good today." She nodded. "I have six brothers so I'm pretty good at communicating with guys I guess." He smiled "I guess who your brothers are?"

Her eyes got all dreamy as she told all about them. "Well, the oldest is Travis. Then its Colin, third is Alex, Then it's Iten, James and last but not least Jamie." She smiled as she saw the curious face he was making. "Are you the youngest?" "Yep" she replied before sighing depressingly. "I miss them so much; they were my only family other then all my friends but ever since that day." "What day?" His curiosity rising.

She looked at him like he was stupid. "The day I got kidnapped," she replied. He looked at her sadly. "When were you kidnapped?" "A couple weeks before I was sold here," He sighed. "I'm sorry; Ok what was it that made you scream?" She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I just had a bad dream." He agreed. "Tea, if you ever need some one to talk to you can always talk to me ok." "Ok" there was a knock on the door as Atem walked over and opened it.

Yugi stood there with sleepy eyes and walked around him toward Tea. She smiled as he crawled into bed and closed his eyes snuggling close to her warm body. Atem looked bewildered as a slow smile played at his lips. "Goodnight Tea, Goodnight Yugi" he whispered as he silently shut the door and crept out. Tea smiled as she played with Yugi's hair with her fingers and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up at the sounds of 'awws' and 'ohhs' and opened her eyes to see all the maids around her bed then looked down to see a young Yugi curled up in a little ball beside her. She smiled because her hand was still in his hair and gave him a quick hug before gently nudging him awake. "Sissy" he whispered as he opened his eyes. She gave him a small kiss on the forehead and stretched before stepping off onto the cold wood floor.

"C'mon lets go get some clothes for the day" they walked to Yugi's room and sat on the bed until he was fully dressed. Then promised to be back as soon as she was dressed, she giggled as she ran down the hall and lat all the giddy feelings out of her. She closed her eyes once she shut the door and leaned up against it. A maid she had met the day before known as Maia was laughing at her. 

"Spill" Maia walked over to the bed and waited for Tea to come and join her. They started getting dressed as Tea told her all about it. "No way both princes came in here last night, "Yep, but Yugi's so adorable and cute. "I agree" said Maia as she tied on her last string before helping Tea with hers. "So what's on your agenda today?" She asked as she picked up the duster off the ground. "Not sure I have to go check with the Pharaoh." 

Maia sighed. "I swear you're the only one of the maids who can come that close in contact with the Pharaoh." Tea sighed. "It's probably because he thinks you and Atem might become a item." Tea's eyes bulged. "WHAT" she screamed. "Hey, I see how he looks at you." Tea tried to argue but gave up after a while. "Ok lets get to work." 


	3. st brother found

"Well, the oldest is Travis

As Tea walked toward the Pharaohs office she bit her nails in a nervous jester of a bad habit. She gasped as she was grabbed from behind and a hand cupped over her mouth dragging her over to a back wall corner. She tried to scream as she kicked her legs in attempt to let her captor let her go.

"Shh" Atem took his hand off her mouth as she quiet struggling and turned to face him. He laughed at the incredulous look he received. She gave a 'humph' and asked in a whisper "What do you want your going to get in trouble, plus you scared me!" He cupped the sides of her face, taking her hold her breath as he whispered "follow me."

He grabbed her hand and led her to his room as she sat on the bed as he looked through a over sized trunk containing lots of what looked like women's clothes. She gasped as he pulled out a white silk, satin cloth dress with pink beads in an Egyptian style.

It was a low cut and her mouth came open as he pulled out a pair of silk sandals to go with it. As tears formed in her eyes she covered her mouth in attempt to stop them. He grabbed her in a warm hug and whispered soothingly "what's wrong? Do you not like it?" She shook her head in the base of his neck.

"Then what is it?" She looked up teary eyed. "Its just that, I love it its just that my, it's so beautiful and I'm not worth it." He looked like she was crazy 'not beautiful' he leaned down and kissed her sweetly, lovingly and looked down at her with a lazy smile.

"Don't ever say you're not beautiful because you are!" She looked at him and smiled placing a finger to her lips and nodding her head. "Thank-you" He chuckled standing up and sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'll give you some privacy to change."

With that he walked and left the room but not before turning and winking to her. She laughed as she hugged the dress to her bosom and slipped the dress over her head tying the ribbon in the back and slipping on the slippers/sandals.

Then grabbing the pink ribbon that was left there walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall and putting her hair up but in the reflection she saw… Travis!! Her eldest brother! Swinging around she almost knocked him in the face in surprise.

He laughed as he grabbed her hand and brought her into a hug. "Hello Squirt, How are you doing?" "Good" She laughed into his broad chest. "Where are the others?" "Outside, they wanted to help take you back home." "Take me back?" "Of coarse."

She stepped back as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I cant."

SORRY IT"S SO SHORT BUT I"VE BEEN EXTREMLEY BUSY AND I"LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON!!


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!!" she sighed, "I'm sorry but I think I might be in love with the Pharos son." He grabbed her and shook her by the shoulders. "So you're going to turn your back on your family to stay with some rich guy!"

She held her breath, "I'm sorry Travis you know I love you! Maybe you can stay here if you would like!" He sighed. "You really love him" "Yes I do" he looked in her eyes "but does he love you?" She looked down "I think so…"

"Ok then you can stay but we will be checking on you very often and tell your prince that we want to be able to walk in here!" she giggled "Ok then that's a deal!" She gave him a hug and told him to tell her brothers she sends her love and will see them on there next visit!

A couple minutes after Travis left Atem walked in and asked what was taking so long and she explained what happened. Atem seamed to sigh a little "And I didn't get to meet him! By the way what did you say to him to let you stay?"

"Come on we have to go to dinner before it gets cold" He huffed "Fine don't tell me!" She ruffled his hair and grabbed his hand pulling him to dinner! He smiled and tightened his grip on her hand!

Please read and review!! Sorry its been taking so long to update!!


	5. Proposel

As they ate there dinner Anzu kept stealing sneak peaks at Atem while secretly he did the same

As they ate there dinner Anzu kept stealing sneak peaks at Atem while secretly he did the same. Yugi starting to figure out what was going on started to make a scene. He decided he would become the match maker. He could feel the giddy rising up. Smiling he snick out of his chair with one curious gaze from his father. (And the reason she is eating with them is because Atem likes her which gives her special privileges as a slave.)

Yugi pulled on the hem of her dress making her look down. She smiled and pushed her chair back slightly. "What is it?" she asked, he smiled and leaned up on tiptoe to whisper in her ear. She turned her head so he could tell her. She giggled and nodded and he smiled and went back to his seat.

With curious glances from everyone she smiled and went back to eating her dinner. Atem nudged her foot and she looked up to see questioning eyes. "What happened?" Anzu just shrugged and took another bite. Atem bit hard on his fork and huffed slightly. After dinner Anzu, Atem and Yugi were back on there way to Yugi's room to tuck him in… (Even though he was a big boy… lol)

They walked in and she pulled the cover up to his shoulders and walked out of the room with Atem following but stopped at the sound of Yugi calling them both back. "Big brothers (Atem), Tea are you going to get married?" Anzu giggled as a bright red blush settled on Atem's face but almost choked on his reply "Maybe if she'll marry me." She looked at him as he bent on one knee and held a diamond ring with two rubies on the side.

She gasped and Yugi gawked before standing and cheering on his bed. She felt tears slide down her cheeks and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you Tea" she smiled and whispered through tears "I love you too" and kissed him

The Pharaoh came in with shock on his face, and then smiled "welcome to the family."

But what they didn't know was a pair of deadly eyes watching through the window.

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update and I will hopefully be updating sooner for now on!!**

**Yugi: Let's hope so**

**Me: AWWW I love you (huggles him)**

**Yugi: c-cant b-bre-breath**

**Sorry if its short…**


End file.
